In various applications, and with respect to various vehicles, there may be considerable advantages to reducing the envelope required to house power train components. For example, in outfitting older vehicle bodies with updated power train systems, it may be useful to design the updated power train systems (or components thereof) to fit within existing power train envelopes of the older vehicles. In this way, for example, potentially costly redesign of aspects of the older vehicles (e.g., aspects of existing power train envelopes) may be avoided.